Im so into You
by Nene4Kane
Summary: The Summary is inside the story but it is rated R for Violance, Abuse, Bad Words, Slash, and Sexual Contact.
1. Default Chapter

Story: I'm so Into You (From the song by Fabolous)  
  
Authors: The Rugratz  
  
Summary: Torrie, Jeff, Zach, Stephanie, Edge, and Victoria Mean people, horriebul people that ruin there lives and try to take over there lives, but what happens when other people try to save there lives.  
  
WWE Characters: Chris Jericho, Test, Jeff Hardy, Stacy Keblair, Sable, Torrie Wilson, Rob Van Dam, Roddy Piper, Stephanie McMahon, Zach Gowen, Brian Kendrick, Lita, Dawn Marie, Edge, Trish Stratus, Steven Richards, and Victoria  
  
A/N: We do not own anyone but the situation everyone is in!  
  
A/N2: This story is rated R for Violence, Abuse, Sexual Content, and any other things that are rated R has. This story also has Slash with M/M and F/F. Enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~ Chapter 1  
  
Torrie Wilson felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She forced her self not to cry. She wanted to scream for help, but who will help her out of this mess? She looked up with pleading eyes to the person who she thought she loved, who she though she trust. Who she though she can love and will help her though tough times. Now Torrie was slammed to the floor by her hair. She was picket up by her neck and thrown to the floor.  
  
"Why do have to make things hard for your self?" The evil blue-gray eyed Diva Sable said to her frighten and scared girlfriend. Torrie just closed her eyes and just looked down at the floor. Torrie was having hard time breathing. Her breathing was heavy and very unsteady. She was so desperately wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't, then Sable would get even mad and angry at her.  
  
"How could you! How could you prance around and show your self with Billy Gunn?!?" Sable asked angry. Torrie did not say anything. Torrie just kept her head down. This only anger Sable.  
  
"Look at me and answer me! Sable yelled at Torrie and slapped her across the face. Torrie this time looked at Sable's angry face with tears in her eyes and said in a very quiet soft Voice "I'm sorry".  
  
"How many times do I have to hear that from you?" Sable said angrily. Then she hit Torrie with her fist and Torrie fell to the ground.  
  
"God! I'm tired of this shit! I am going to see Vince and Test, don't wait up" Sable said in an angry voice. Then Sable walked out frustrated and Edgy. Torrie was left on the ground, crying her eyes out. She so desperately wanted to run away. Her stomach, face, Heart, mind, and stomach was hurting. ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stacy!" Trish Stratus yelled out from her window. Stacy was day dreaming. Stacy Keblair always day dreams about her life and what she looks for in a ...Women. She does like guys, but she also likes women. Really she LOVES women better then guys. Women seem to be more better for her, as she got up from her seat on the ground; she looked up to the window her best friend Trish was yelling from. "What do you want?" Stacy asked yelling up to Trish.  
  
"Come up here, its getting late" Trish said. Stacy sign. 'Whatever' Stacy said to her self. She just wanted to stay down there and never want to leave there. It seemed so peace full and quite.  
  
"If only I can find someone like that" Stacy said out loud as she walked in the hotel where her and her two friends Trish and Ivory were staying. ~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
The Next Day~~~~~~~~ Chris Jericho Locker Room  
  
Chris Jericho was in his locker room getting dressed for his match agents Jeff Hardy. For some crazy resone he felt something in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, he never felt this way when he ever gets in the ring with the guys, but always seem to get a little nervous when he is in the ring with Jeff Hardy. 'Why am I always so uptight when it comes down to wrestling with Jeff' he asks him self. 'I know he has someone already, he has been dating Test for about a year now and on top of that, they are getting married. Do I really like him, or do I really adore him with all my heart?' As Chris was in his little world, his two best friends Christian and Randy Orton came in and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Chris jumped in surprise at the out burst Christian and Randy did.  
  
"Today is not my birthday" Chris said looking at both the guys.  
  
"Yea we know, we just wanted to say that" Christian said sitting down next to Chris Jericho.  
  
"You ok?" Randy asked his best friend Chris.  
  
"Yea im cool" Chris said looking down at his black boots which were not buckled.  
  
"Are you sure, because you look so out of it lately" Christian said.  
  
"I'm alright, im just tired" Chris lied.  
  
"Alright, if you need anything, you know you can come to us?" Christian said to his bestfriend.  
  
"Yea, I know, thanxs C" Chris said. Then Randy and Christian raced out of the room leaving Chris to think a little more.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~* In Jeff's Locker Room~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Jeff Hardy sat in his locker room getting him self ready for his match agents Chris Jericho. Jeff really did not want to be in match tonight, epically argents Chris Jericho. Jeff was already in trouble with his boyfriend, he didn't need more trouble from his boyfriend Test. Test always accused Jeff on cheating on him. Every time Jeff talks to one of the guys in the back or to his best friends or if he wrestles, Test thinks he is cheating on him. 'I can't do anything anymore' Jeff said to himself. As Jeff was thinking, Trish Stratus, Lita, and Brian Kendrick came in.  
  
"Hey Jeffro" Trish Stratus said to worried looking friend.  
  
"Oh hey Trish, hey guys" Jeff said.  
  
"What's wrong Jeff" Lita asked her best friend.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine" Jeff said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"You don't look ok" Brian said to Jeff looking into his eyes. Lita and Trish sat right next to Jeff as Jeff was putting on his wrestling boots and Brian remains standing.  
  
"Well, I'm having problems with Test" Jeff said looking at everyone.  
  
"Oh that peace of shit" Lita said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh come you guys, he ahs been very good to be..sort of" Jeff said looking down on the floor.  
  
"Is he starting that "oh Jeff is cheating on me" Shit?" Trish asked with anger in her voice.  
  
"Well yea" Jeff said looking at Trish.  
  
"Man he gets on my nerves, he always comes up to me, Rey, RVD, Kane, Shannon, Crash, and your brother Matt if we talk to you and he starts to threaten us" Brian said.  
  
"Really, he starts to threaten you guys?" ask Jeff. Trish and Lita's face exasperation seem to ask the question too.  
  
"Yea man, he needs some help" Brian said. Jeff just put his face in his hands. He so desperately wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh Jeff, please don't cry" Lita said hugging Jeff. Jeff just lased up his boot and walked out his locker room crying with rage, anger, and wanting to kill Test.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~* The match~~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
"Man were is Jeff?" on of the stage crew asked Chris Jericho.  
  
"I don't know" Chris said. Chris was getting worried about Jeff, there match was suppose to start, but Jeff never showed up. 2 minuets later Jeff came with blood shot eyes and his breathing was unsteady.  
  
"Jeff you.." Chris said but got cut of by Jeff  
  
"I'm fine Chris, lets just get ready for our match" Jeff said with a crack in his voice. Chris was now definitely worried.  
  
Jeff Hardy music blared thought the speakers. Jeff just tried to calm himself down and went out there and did his little dance out to the ring. The fans went crazy when they saw Jeff Hardy. As Jeff got in the ring, Chris Jericho's music blared though the speakers. Chris changed his face exspretion and did his little cocky moves down to the ring. The Match stared with Jeff taking avenge. Jeff and Chris fought for a good 60 minutes. Jeff took his anger and frustrations out on Chris. Chris could feel his anger and rage though his punches. Jeff did a heel kick and knock him to the ground, the Jeff went up top and did a Swanton bomb and picked up the win. Jeff just walked out the ring not looking back at Chris or the Fans. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so Into You  
  
By: The Rugratz  
  
This Chapter by: Nene4Kane  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the Hotel~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Torrie Wilson saw Monday night Raw from her and Sable's room. She was still sore from the beating she took from Sable yesterday. She was eating chips and she was dressed in her PJs feeling a little bit better. As she was watching Victoria fights Trish Stratus for the Women's title. But then, Sable, Vince McMahon and Test came walking in.  
  
"Torrie, get out for couple of..hours, me, Vince and Test need a littel quite time..oh yea and don't go to Billy Gunn, if I catch you with him, there will be hell to pay." Sable said with a devilish grin on her face. Torrie did not argue, she put on her pair of baggy jeans, and long Chris Jericho "Don't be an Ass Clown" T-Shirt on and left the room. Torrie wished she could go to someone's room right now, but who? Everyone was at Raw or out hanging out to a near by club. Torrie walked down stairs to the lobby and decided to stay there for the remaining hour or hours. She was very angry and very tired. She just wished she could have someone else for a girlfriend. As Torrie was about to get up, she bomb into someone as she got up. "Oh, i'm sorry" Torrie said to the stranger she hit.  
  
"Its ok" The sweet voice said to Torrie. Torrie looked surprised when she saw that it was Stacy Kebliar she bumps into.  
  
"Oh hey Torrie" Stacy said realizing it was Torrie she bump into. Torrie got a little shy around Stacy.  
  
"So what are you up to?" Stacy asked looking at Torrie and what she was wearing.  
  
"I was in my room, but someone kicked me out" Torrie said with a little sadness in her voice. Stacy felt really bad for Torrie. Sometimes she wishes she could go over to Sable kick her ass for what she has done to Torrie.  
  
"Well if you want you can come and get dressed, because i'm going out to dinner and party with Stephanie and Edge" Stacy said with a nice smile.  
  
"Oh I don't know.." Torrie went to say but got cut off by Stacy.  
  
"Don't worry about Sable, Just come with me and have a good time" Stacy said with a sweet smile. Torrie just loved the way Stacy smiled, it made her feel good inside.  
  
"Well ok, but I can't go like this" Torrie said looking at her self.  
  
"I know that's why I'm going to let you put this on and i'm going to change into something else" Stacy said to Torrie. Then Torrie and Stacy walked up to Stacy's room and change clouse.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~In the Club~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 12:30 at night and everyone from the WWE was at a night club and bars. The music was blaring though the loud speakers. The song "In Da Club remix" with Eminem, DMX and Ice Cube was on and everyone was dancing. But everyone else that was eating at a dinner was listing to Amil "I got that" ft Beyonce. Everyone was having a good time at the Club.  
  
"Ok who wants to dance with me and Torrie?" Stacy asked her table with Edge, Stephanie, Trish Stratus, Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Billy Kidman.  
  
"I'm dancing with Torrie" Billy Kidman said grabbing Torrie's Hand and went to the other side of the club. Stacy took Trish's hand and they went with Torrie and Billy. The only people left at the table were Stephanie, Jeff, Lita and Edge. Stephanie and Jeff decided to go to the bar, since Jeff was not in the mode to dance. Jeff never smiled though the whole night. Lita looked over at Edge. Edge hasn't smiled or laughs sense they entered the club. Lita moved over to be were Edge was sitting.  
  
"You feeling ok there Edge?" Lita asked with a nice smile. Edge looked over at Lita.  
  
"Yea, i'm ok..I guess" Edge said in a husky low voice. Lita saw something wrong with Edge, but she did not know what.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lita asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm just...not feeling so good" Edge said in a sad low voice. Lita had a good idea what was wrong with him. She just knew one person that could cause him all this pain.  
  
"Well, do want to talk about it, you know you can talk to me about anything" Lita said to her best friend Edge. Edge just looked at her. 'Why does she want to help me? Everyone else never help me, why her?' Edge asked himself.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it" Edge said getting up and walking away from Lita. Lita felt so sad and angry, she felt sad because Edge is going though so much, having a new born baby is really tough especially when you have it with a hoar like Dawn Marie. Lita felt so angry because Dawn Marie puts to much pressure on Edge and makes him feel useless and she always uses him. Sometimes Lita wishes she could punch the shit out of Dawn Marie.  
  
Lita was cut off by her thoughts by someone taping her on her shoulder.  
  
"Lita? You ok?" a voice said to her.  
  
"Oh yea I'm cool Rob" Lita said to Rob Van Dam.  
  
"Is everything cool with Edge?" Rob asked Lita.  
  
"No, he is getting worse every time I see him. That bitch is doing something to him" Lita said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Do you like Edge" Rob asked Lita looking at her face.  
  
"Yea, of cores I like Edge" Lita said looking at Rob.  
  
"No I mean do you really, really, really like Edge" Rob said giving Lita a face.  
  
"What! No.I mean...well...but...I guess I have feelings for him" Lita said blushing.  
  
Rob just smiled. He knows that Lita has strong feelings for Edge and that she wishes she could take Dawn Maries place.  
  
"Come on out to the dance floor and Dance" Rob grab Lita by the hand and walked her to the dance floor of the club.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* On the Dance Floor*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sean Paul's "Like Glue" Blared though the loud speakers of the Dance floor. Everyone seemed to be dancing and having a good time, escape for Zach Gowen, Jeff Hardy, and Edge. Edge came back in after crying his eyes out for a good hour out side. Everyone that was on the dance floor was smiling and dancing crazy and having a good time. Chris Jericho was dancing with Ivory and Linda Milles, Trish was dancing with Rob and Lita, Stephanie was dancing and laughing with Randy Orton, Triple H and Jazz. Then out of no where soft music of 50 cents "21 questions" came blaring though the speakers. Chris danced with Ivory, Linda danced with Trish, Rob danced with Lita, Stephanie danced with Triple H and Randy danced with Jazz.  
  
Jeff didn't realize, but he was staring at Chris Jericho the whole time he was dancing. "Man he looks cute" Jeff said to him self. Jeff realizes what he was doing and tries his best not to look at Chris, but he could not help himself. As he heard the music that was playing, he put down his drink and walked over to Chris.  
  
Chris was dancing with his best friend Ivory, little did he know that Jeff came up behind him and said "may I have this dance". Chris Turned around and saw his crush. Chris looked back at Ivory but to only find her dancing with someone else. "Hey Jeff" Chris said looking at Jeff.  
  
"Hey Chris" Jeff said looking at Chris and Dancing with him.  
  
"Listen, i'm sorry for what happened to you earlier. I just found out something crazy and I took out my anger on you, I'm sorry" Jeff said.  
  
"Its cool, I was just worried about you" Chris said looking at Jeff hardy worriedly.  
  
"Oh" Jeff could only say. "Not only is Chris is cute, but he is sweet" Jeff said to himself. They both seem to talk as they slowed danced to the music of "I believe in you" by Joe and Nsync.  
  
Edge was just sitting there. Thinking about his baby boy Adam. He just wishes he broke up with Dawn when he had a chance. Things would have been much different.  
  
Stacy saw Torrie sitting down looking around really sad. Stacy walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Torrie, what's wrong?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Nothing i'm just bored" Torrie said.  
  
"Oh, do you want to dance with me" Stacy asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Um ok" Torrie said nervously. Stacy took Torrie's hand and danced with her to "How you gonna act like that" by Tyrese.  
  
A/N: We for got to put our names in the Author part: Katie: Wildcat  
  
Janeen: Nene4Kane  
  
Matthew: Mr. Torrie Wilson  
  
Stephanie: Jerichos Chick  
  
Hope you like this chapter! Another one will be up by tomorrow! 


End file.
